Una dulce historia
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Un amor que comenzo hace mucho, uno de ellos solo molestaba al otro para contener sus impulsos, pero para eso esta el 14 de febrero, para que declaren su amor abiertamente, sin ninguna oposicion, pero lo mas importante es hacer cosas que ya no son tipicas.


**Este one shot es dedicado a: Rosa Quiroz**

 **Quien lo pidió en la página de facebook: Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren**

 **Si alguien desea alguno por favor puede pedirlo por MP (Mensaje privado a la página)**

 **Rosa-chan Si no te gusta algo de este one-shot puedes decírmelo con toda honestidad, yo hare otro o hablare con otra escritora de la misma página…**

 **Gracias por tu atención.**

 **Título: una dulce historia.**

(…)

En toda escuela existen los estudiantes que odian estar en clases, también están los que aman las clases, pero los primeros tratan de pudrir a los segundos.

En este colegio es especifico hay un profesor, que ama contar la historia de cada objeto.

Y como hoy es un 14 de febrero, no perderá la oportunidad de contar la historia del dulce más regalado que se da en esta fecha, el cual es: el chocolate.

—El día de hoy es una fecha para la hormona oxitocina, es uno en donde las parejas tienen su primera vez, por no decir que tendrán sexo desenfrenado, sin tener la necesidad de usar condón — claro la mujer hablaba y hablaba, sin darse cuenta que este tema a muchos estudiantes les causa gracia, o repulsión, aunque también hay serios, los cuales no se inmutan ante el tema— es día del consumismo masivo, saben a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad? — todo el mundo la observa al castaño rojizo, con lentes, y una bata blanca que no tenía nada que ver con la historia, él la llevaba solo porque se veía genial.

— Y a todo eso, que quiere que aprendamos de ello— decía un chico de cabellos rebeldes, su cabello cenizo y unos ojos marrones que cambiaban a dorado o ámbar, como si estuvieran hechos del fuego de las guerras.

— Bueno realmente, solo lo digo para que mi explicación no les aburra, bueno el chocolate… —

—El Chocolate cuyo origen procede del cacao, fue un regalo que hizo a los hombres el dios bondadoso Quetzalcóatl con el árbol "cacahuatl" al ser expulsado del paraíso. — mencionada un chico de ojos aguamarina, tan puros como el mar.

El castaño rojizo quedo impactado, ante el comentario de su joven alumno, pero el que sigue después de Ackerman y Arlert. Entonces el Castaño continuo contando la historia

— Por más de 500 años el Chocolate sigue siendo considerado como un alimento que nos brinda una gran placer al consumirlo y un alimento que aporta grandes beneficios para nuestra salud y estimula nuestro sistema nervioso con placer y satisfacción. Por ello no es necesario hacer el "amor" con la persona a la que solamente te quieres coger— y así termino su comentario informativo, claro sin mencionar que lo último era una indirecta para alguien.

(…)

La clase para muchos fue aburrimiento, mas por un examen sorpresa de parte del profesor Hanji.

Todo el grupo salió, este ya estaba subdividido con las personas que se llevan bien, pero hoy Eren no tenía con quien estar, y más que nada porque Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert se habían fugado juntos, dejándolo como un perro sin dueño.

A lo lejos se veía como se acercaba un pecoso, con mucho trabajo llego a donde estaba.

—Eren… ahh…— tomo una bocana de oxigeno el azabache— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —Eren se quedó sorprendido, por lo regular a Marco si le hablaba, pero este se junta con Jean y ellos siempre pelean, por las diferentes opiniones que tienen. —Fue idea de Jean— lo último mencionado le impacto aun mas, algo traía entre mano ese pony sin raza.

—Está bien— acepto, pero con cuidado andaría, ya que de Jean se puede esperar lo que sea. Como esa última vez que lo tomo por sorpresa. Solo andaba urgido para esta fecha.

(…)

Ambos se dirigieron a una banca…

los tres platicaban amenamente, Marco en medio del agua y el fuego, porque si no, uno de ellos se evaporaría, o se apagaría.

—Voy por unas bebidas, ya que estamos libres hasta las 8 pm— les recordaba a ambos chicos, que hoy no tendrían muchas clases, y les lanzo una mirada suplicante de: "No se maten, en lo que vuelvo".

Vieron al chico alejarse, y ellos empezaron la plática pendiente que tenían.

—y bien… ya te retractaste de lo que dijiste. — mencionaba con precaución Eren, para que desistiera de esa idea loca que tenía Jean.

—por supuesto que no… ¿Para ti sería fácil? dejar a la persona que amas, sin esforzarse en confesarle sus sentimientos— mencionaba cada palabra con una carga de ira.

—Y crees que yo te creería ese cuento, estoy seguro que solo querías pareja para hoy—

—por supuesto que no… si hubiese sido así ¿porque a ti? Y porque no a una chica— eso ya lo tenía claro Eren ¿Por qué a él? Y porque no a una chica… será porque se enteró por otros que él es gay… que tiene diferente orientación sexual, y solo se quiere burlarse de él, o el peor secreto que tiene, que está enamorado de ese caballo, el que actualmente se le ha declarado varias veces.

—Solo te quieres burlar de mí, sabes mi secreto—Jean se levantó y lo jalo hacia él, plantándole un beso, el otro lo empujo como desquiciado. — ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —Gritaba conmocionado Eren

—Lo que debí hacerte hace mucho tiempo, tomarte y darte un beso, aunque eso cause que me odies— no creía Eren, lo que decía Jean.

—aléjate… tú lo sabes…

—No lo sé… Mis sentimientos son sinceros Eren— Jean toma de la muñeca a Eren, y usa su otra mano para estrecharlo de la cintura. Eren se zafo, y se alejó, su cuerpo está temblando.

—Chicos no encontré… oh— al ver la escena le impacto, pero el bien recordaba que su mejor amigo, le había comentado como declarar su amor por alguien y el ayudo un poco, puesto que él salía con Berthold, teniendo más experiencia, le explico cada pequeño detalle; no ser tan brusco con la persona, tratar de dejárselo todo en claro, pero el así como ve, no llevo a cabo sus consejos, así que se retiró del lugar lentamente, para no ser visto.

—Eren— Se acercó a la banca, donde hay tres mochilas, y tomo la suya, saco de esta una pequeña bolsa de color azul, con mucho confeti pegado como adorno, y un pequeño moño en la esquina superior derecha. —Acepta al menos esto— se lo ofrecía al de cabellera marrón, el otro con cuidado lo agarro, y la abrió sin romper la bolsa, había una carta adentro y muchos chocolates hechos a mano, se podía notar esto, porque algunos estaban deformes.

Se rio para sus adentros.

Observo a Jean a los ojos, para pedir permiso para leer el contenido de la carta y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **Día a día nuestras discusiones eran las mismas  
Duele, una palabra tuya puede desanimarme tanto  
La tristeza aumenta y se convierte en lágrimas  
Detesto esta fría distancia que causa tu ausencia**_

 _ **Realmente deseo estar a tu lado**_

 _ **Te pido que estemos al lado del otro, eres mi mayor tesoro.**_

 _ **La última vez que te lo pedí, me miraste fríamente y solo escuche un:¨No bromees"**_

 _ **Y te retiraste del lugar.**_

 _ **Esta vez lo trate de hacer mejor, pero si lees esta carta es porque no me crees en lo absoluto.**_

 _ **Te comprendo.**_

 _ **Te entiendo.**_

 _ **Yo te amo.**_

 _ **Es así como expreso mis sentimientos por ti.**_

 _ **Te pido una sola oportunidad.**_

 _ **Tú y yo juntos… hasta que tú termines odiando mi compañía.**_

 _ **Porque yo, nunca sentiría tedioso una vida a tu lado.**_

Es así como a Eren, se le derramaron las lágrimas que venían acumulando desde el inicio del texto.

Es así como salto a los brazos de Jean.

Y menciono una dulces palabras que atesoraría por siempre el más alto.

—Te amo—Ambos estaban formando una unión, que duraría por toda su vida… Tomo Eren un chocolate del regalo y se lo dio a Jean, el de piel canela se acerca lentamente a los labios del otro, y troza un pequeño cacho del chocolate, y le sonríe.

Ambos son felices.

Ambos se aman.

Y juntos formaron una familia.

(…)

 **N/A: Les agradezco por leerlo esto vino de repente, no me odien por la poca coherencia que creo que hay… espero su opinión :D**


End file.
